


Короткое замыкание

by meg_aka_moula, WTF_MOSK



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>…словно иллюстрация из сказки про Спящую красавицу. Посреди зала, вытянувшись в струнку, прямо под Церебро возлежал Чарльз. Вокруг него, будто застигнутая врасплох, расположилась свита. Люди лежали в разных позах, кто на спине, кто на боку, поджав под себя ноги, вытянув руки вперед…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Короткое замыкание

– Что-то мне тут активно не нравится, – задумчиво произнес Азазель, и Эрик не мог с ним не согласиться. Ему тоже что-то здесь отчаянно не нравилось, вот только что именно, он сказать затруднялся.  
Но долго затрудняться ему не пришлось.  
– Как-то слишком все просто, не находите? – поморщилась Эмма, и Эрика тотчас осенило.  
– Где Люди Х? – подозрительно нахмурился он, и все тут же радостно зашевелились.  
– И верно!  
– А я-то думаю, чего тут не хватает…  
– Ну точно, ни одного конкурента!  
– …  
– …  
– Так что, получается, зря мы тут торчим?  
По всему выходило, что зря. Операцию такого масштаба «конкуренты» бы точно не пропустили, и их отсутствие могло значить только одно – их опередили. Ловить тут было нечего.  
– Сворачиваемся, – вздохнул Эрик. – Азазель, забирай нас отсюда.  
– Ну, братец, – с досадой покачала головой Рейвен, избавляясь от образа директора секретной базы ЦРУ. – Ну вот как он все узнаёт, а?  
– ТЫ мне скажи, – буркнула мрачная Эмма, отряхиваясь от листьев, в куче которых они битых полдня провалялись в засаде. Как выяснилось, напрасно.  
– Ты на что это намекаешь? – нехорошо прищурилась Рейвен.  
– Сама знаешь, на что!  
– Эрик, ты слышал? Скажи этой белобрысой…  
– Синекожей своей скажи!  
– Эрик!  
– Леншерр!  
– А ну, заткнулись обе! Азазель, в Антарктиду их, пусть остынут.  
– Нет!  
– Нет!  
– Мы больше не будем!  
– Честно!  
…  
– Господи, дай мне сил!

Как выяснилось впоследствии, наезды Фрост были полностью необоснованны. Люди Х отсутствовали на операции по причине настолько банальной, что никому из их «врагов» она даже в голову не пришла: они попросту ничего о ней не знали и присутствовать поэтому на ней не могли, занятые по горло собственными проблемами. В чем Эрик и Ко легко могли бы убедиться, останься они в своей куче листьев чуть подольше – буквально минут на десять. А так их пришлось убеждать мокрому до нитки Хэнку, и было это не в пример тяжелее.  
– Ты откуда узнал про это место? – грозно надвинулась на незваного гостя Рейвен, обрастая шипами, как дикобраз.  
Мнущийся на пороге Хэнк боязливо попятился. Смотрелось это комично – учитывая разницу в габаритах.  
– На карте посмотрел, – смущенно признался он. – Там у Чарльза булавочка воткнута, ну, я и подумал…  
Эрик заскрипел зубами от невысказанных чувств. Булавочка у него там воткнута, видите ли! Мысленно поклявшись себе завтра же поменять дислокацию, он оттер колючую Рейвен в сторону и, решив, что остальное подождет, перешел прямо к делу:  
– Что с Чарльзом?  
Хэнк удивленно моргнул и перевел подозрительный взгляд на Эмму. Та презрительно фыркнула.  
– Да никто не читал твои мысли. Очень надо! – И гордо задрав нос, она прошествовала мимо Зверя на базу, всем своим видом источая пренебрежение.  
Рейвен охнула и втянула шипы.

– Ты уверен, что это просто короткое замыкание, а не диверсия? – в третий раз поинтересовался Эрик, когда Азазель перенес их на лужайку перед особняком и исчез с характерным хлопком.  
Хэнк со вздохом кивнул.  
– И что добраться до него без моих способностей не получится?  
Хэнк замялся.  
– Понимаешь, дело не столько в способностях, сколько… Тут такое дело… не хотел при девочках говорить…  
Эрик похолодел, тут же представив себе всякие ужасы.  
– Нет, нет, с ним все в порядке… физически, – поспешил успокоить его Хэнк, совершенно верно – вот зараза! – интерпретировав его взгляд. – Проблема… она скорее ментального характера, если можно так выразиться… хм. – Судя по фиолетовому цвету морды, Зверь был ни на шутку смущен.  
У Эрика шевельнулись нехорошие подозрения. Которые при следующих словах только усилились.  
– Ты не подумай, я не осуждаю, – горячо заверил его Хэнк. – Ты и Чарльз… хм… вы, конечно… хм… то есть, мы же не возражаем, просто… хм… это уже перебор…  
Эрик смотрел на него с возрастающим ужасом.  
– Что «я и Чарльз»? Против чего не возражаете? И кстати, кто это «мы»? – потрясенно спросил он, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на крик.  
– Ну, что вы вместе, – пояснил Хэнк. – А мы – это все мы. Мутанты. Мы же понимаем, что такое понятие как «норма» от нас очень далеко, а сердцу не прикажешь, и… Я что-то не то говорю? – Он совсем смешался, глядя собеседнику в глаза. В очень-очень-очень вытаращенные глаза.  
Эрик хватал ртом воздух.  
– Я… и Чарльз? Да мы… да вы! Вы там совсем спятили, в этой вашей школе? Вы чему детей учите?  
– Толерантности, – попятился он него Хэнк. – И почему это только в нашей? Ваши тоже… в курсе.  
Эрик схватился за сердце.  
– Что?! – страшным шепотом осведомился он.  
– Ну, Рейвен-то точно, – с готовностью отозвался Хэнк. – Она же и ушла с тобой, чтобы охранять, а то «Чарли с ума сойдет, если с ним что-нибудь случится». – Судя по всему, это была цитата. – И Энджел, само собой, она же с самого начала с нами. Ну и Эмма, конечно, она же телепат. А остальным они, наверное, рассказали.  
Эрик застонал. Вот так и скрывай ото всех свой самый страшный секрет, кусай ночами подушку. Запрещай Чарльзу лезть в твою голову, не дай бог, поймет. Беги от него, чтоб уже никогда. Носи эту проклятую жестянку, не снимая, прячь свои грязные мысли, не смей пачкать ими Чарльза – самое светлое и прекрасное, что было в твоей жалкой жизни… слышишь, ты, не вздумай! Даже не мечтай!  
И на хрена все это было, спрашивается? Когда последняя школьная уборщица убеждена, что они Чарльзом, оказывается, «вместе»! И тот, что характерно, ничего с этим не делает, хотя знает – не может не знать. И может сделать: ведь это, черт возьми, даже этично – искоренить в умах людей такую явную ложь! Будто ему все равно, что о них говорят. Будто ему не отвратительна сама мысль о том, что они могли бы…  
Эрик помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение. Это было невозможно. Такие вещи просто не случаются. Точнее, может, и случаются, но только не с ним. Этого не могло быть, потому что…. потому что… Додумать он не успел – чертов Зверь опять разинул пасть:  
– Так вы что, выходит, не вместе? – пораженно уточнил он.  
Эрик молча помотал головой.  
– Как же так? – растерянно пробормотал Хэнк. – Как же тогда… Значит, он – да, а ты, получается, нет…  
– Да говори ты уже нормально! – рассердился Эрик. – Что «он – да, а я – нет?»  
– Тогда тебе туда нельзя! – совершенно непоследовательно заявил Хэнк и решительно кивнул, словно соглашаясь сам с собой.  
– Что? – опешил Эрик. – Ты совсем ополоумел, Маккой? Тащить меня за тридевять земель, чтобы на пороге дать от ворот поворот – даже для тебя это слишком. Не желаешь объясниться?  
– Прости. – Было видно, что Хэнку и в самом деле жаль. – Прости, что так получилось. Я просто не подумал. Я был уверен, что…  
– … мы вместе, я понял, – перебил его Эрик. – Ты сказал, к нему не подобраться. Сказал, что он без сознания. Сказал, только я могу ему помочь. Что изменилось?  
– Но я же не думал, что ты не в курсе! – защищался Хэнк. – Я думал, у вас это взаимно. Он же никогда этого не отрицал…  
– ЧТО?  
Хэнк замер с открытым ртом. Потом жалобно произнес:  
– Ой, мамочки! – И совершенно детским жестом прижал ладони к щекам.

– Так, повтори еще раз, – с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не завопить от восторга, попросил Эрик. Внутри все пело и даже порывалось станцевать. – Говоришь, ему закоротило мозги под Церебро? – Даже эта печальная новость не могла прогнать идиотскую улыбку, совершенно неподобающую такому суперзлодею, как Магнето. Хорошо еще, что Хэнк его не видел – брел сзади, понуро глядя себе под ноги. Он был уверен, что страшно подставил Чарльза, выдав его секрет, и теперь страдал.  
– Если можно так выразиться, – вздохнул тот. – Предохранитель в зале почему-то не сработал. Где-то коротнуло, выбило пробки, а когда я их поменял, ЭТО уже началось.  
Под «ЭТИМ» Хэнк подразумевал тот беспредел, что воцарился в школе, когда «закоротивший» мозг Чарльза вдруг заработал «на реверс», транслируя всем живым существам в радиусе полумили незабвенный образ сами–угадайте–кого. Со всеми сопутствующими эмоциями. Очень, скажем так, интенсивными.  
Главная проблема была в том, что к пребывающему без сознания Чарльзу было не подойти ближе, чем на несколько ярдов – людей попросту вырубало. Что же до проблемы второстепенной…  
– … так что теперь у нас полный дом до смерти влюбленных в тебя студентов! – жалобно закончил Маккой. – А те, кому возраст или ориентация не позволяют, просто хотят к тебе в последователи. Дружными рядами. Все до одного.  
На этом месте он как-то судорожно вздохнул, и Эрик резко остановился.  
– Вот что, дружок, не шел бы ты сзади, – сурово предложил он, только сейчас осознав масштабы трагедии и, в частности, почему Хэнк Маккой был весь мокрый.

Следующую сцену Эрик по понятным причинам желал бы забыть. Утешало только одно – все остальные ее участники должны были от души пожелать того же, как только их директор соизволит прийти в себя и прекратить это безобразие.  
– Мистер Магнето! – кричали, вопили, пищали и басили мутанты разного пола и возраста, начиная от самых маленьких («Мистер Магнето, подпишите мне кастрюлю!») до самых старших («Мистер Магнето, вам не жарко в плаще? Мы бы с девочками его посторожили!»)  
Они смотрели на него с обожанием. Они перешептывались и хихикали. Они томно вздыхали и кусали губы. Они пожирали его глазами и облизывались. Они подходили все ближе… и ближе… и ближе…  
В общем, как ни грустно нам это признавать, на этом месте всемирно известный суперзлодей Магнето позорно дал деру, не выдержав всеобщей любви. Рванул с места, как ракета, и под общий разочарованный стон усвистал на четвертый этаж, где, по словам Маккоя, сейчас находилась Церебро.  
Хэнк бросился за ним по лестнице, прыгая через две ступеньки и рыча на тех, кто пытался бежать за ним.  
– Быстрее! – поторопил он Эрика, который замер у входа в машинный зал, разглядывая представшую перед глазами картину. Та была словно иллюстрация из сказки про Спящую красавицу.  
Посреди зала, вытянувшись в струнку, прямо под Церебро возлежал Чарльз. Его запрокинутое к потолку лицо было спокойным и безмятежным. Вокруг него, будто застигнутая врасплох, расположилась свита. Люди лежали в разных позах, кто на спине, кто на боку, поджав под себя ноги, вытянув руки вперед… Ближе всех к «принцессе» подобралась темнокожая девчонка с белыми, как снег, волосами. Ей оставалась буквально пара ярдов, когда ее сморил заколдованный сон (или, как давеча литературно выразился Хэнк, просто «вырубило»). Инвалидное кресло валялось в углу, поблескивая никелированными дугами.  
– Черт, я же просил их меня дождаться! – с досадой проворчал Хэнк, закрывая за собой дверь. С той стороны в нее тут же кто-то стукнулся.  
– Давно он так лежит? – запоздало поинтересовался Эрик, не в силах оторвать взгляд от неподвижной фигуры в центре зала.  
– Несколько часов, – прикинул Хэнк. – Но ты не волнуйся, он перед этим обычно не пьет и не ест, так что... неприятно тебе не будет.  
Эрик чуть не подавился.  
– Маккой, ты что несешь? Что, по–твоему, я должен с ним делать? – спросил он сердито. – Я тебе кто, Прекрасный принц?  
Хэнк виновато засопел.  
– Я имел в виду, его бы перенести, – пояснил он. – Пол холодный. Воспаление легких еще заработает.  
Эрик мысленно дал себе пинка и понадеялся только, что Маккой не читал оригинал этой дурацкой сказки.  
– Ты прав, – согласился он. – Что мне делать?  
– Просто пойди и забери его оттуда, – устало объяснил Хэнк. – Кресло возьми, – запоздало посоветовал он, когда Эрик, опустившись на одно колено, осторожно поднял «принцессу» на руки.  
Тот как будто не услышал. Бережно прижав к себе свою ношу, он мотнул головой по направлению к двери. Хэнк, который все правильно понял, поежившись, откинул засов.  
«Просто оружие массового поражения!» – с восхищением думал Эрик, глядя, как набившиеся в зал люди падают, как подкошенные, пытаясь к нему подобраться.  
– Скоро там этот кегельбан закончится? – через пару минут осведомился он.  
Хэнк выглянул наружу.  
– Еще парочка.  
Дождавшись, пока запоздавшая парочка уляжется рядом с остальными, Эрик аккуратно обошел завал и, следуя за пятящимся Маккоем, вскоре оказался в до боли знакомом кабинете.  
– Спальня там, – махнул рукой оставшийся в коридоре Хэнк. Внутрь ему ходу не было – не хватало метража. – Я в душ… в смысле, за аптечкой, – торопливо поправился он. Бедняга уже почти дымился. Эрик позавидовал его выдержке. – Оставлю под дверью и займусь остальными. Если не сможешь привести его в себя, возьми кровь из вены, я сделаю анализ. – И Зверь поспешно ретировался.  
Эрик коротко кивнул и спиной открыл дверь в спальню, почему-то начисто забыв о своих способностях.  
В комнате царил полумрак. День шел к развязке. Сердце Эрика вдруг совершило странный кульбит и забилось, как сумасшедшее. Он сглотнул застрявший в горле комок и шагнул вперед, к аккуратно застеленной кровати. Дверь за ним тихо закрылась.  
Уложив Чарльза на покрывало, Эрик опустился перед кроватью на колени и легонько подул ему в лицо, убирая упавшую на лоб каштановую прядь.  
– Эй, спящая красавица, – негромко позвал он. – Проснись.  
Чарльз продолжал безмятежно спать. Или, если угодно, пребывать без сознания.  
– Проснись, хуже будет, – честно предупредил Эрик, но Чарльз внять разумному совету не пожелал.  
Эрик обреченно вздохнул и приник к его губам.

Он честно думал, что это поможет. Вот честно–честно!  
И вы знаете, немного помогло. Когда Эрик – с трудом – оторвался от чужих губ, ему показалось, что Чарльз немного порозовел.  
Решив немедленно закрепить успех, Эрик повторил поцелуй, на сей раз значительно его углубив, и был вознагражден слабым румянцем на недавно бледных щеках.  
Колени затекли. Эрик подумал и перебрался на кровать, рассудив, что хуже уже не будет. Он улегся рядом с Чарльзом, облокотившись на руку, и погладил его пальцем по губам – снова восхитительно алым.  
– Ну давай, Чарли, – хрипло пробормотал он. – Просыпайся, пока не поздно.  
Чарльз не просыпался. Эрик честно попытался подождать хотя бы минуту, но больше десяти секунд не протянул.  
– Прости, – покаялся он, – поздно.  
И подмял под себя безвольное тело, дурея от вседозволенности. Он целовал Чарльза везде, куда мог дотянуться – лицо, шею, веки, даже уши, постоянно возвращаясь к губам. Никак не мог от них оторваться – сколько раз он смотрел, как Чарльз облизывает эти свои невыносимые губы, и мечтал облизать их сам. Теперь он мог лизать, и кусать, и целовать, и тискать, сколько вздумается, и все это было только на пользу делу.  
В этом можно было не сомневаться – Чарльз под ним раскраснелся и дышал гораздо глубже, чем пять минут назад. И уже ничем не напоминал ту бледную немочь – принцессу из сказки, – румяный, растрепанный, теплый, совершенно прекрасный Чарльз.  
Эрик восхитился своими врачебными талантами и продолжил лечение. Трясущимися руками он расстегнул на Чарльзе рубашку, любуясь открывшимся видом. Ботинки, повинуясь его воле, спрыгнули с кровати и торопливо под нее забились. Ремень вывернулся из шлевок и поспешил вслед за ними. Вжикнула, расстегиваясь, молния.  
Эрик проследил за ней взглядом и сглотнул. Ему показалось, или что-то там шевельнулось в ответ?  
– Это все ради дела, Чарли! – торжественно поклялся он и наклонился, проводя губами по мягкому члену.  
Не показалось!  
Эрик довольно ухмыльнулся и продолжил эксперименты с языком. Вскоре, как и ожидалось, мягкое сменилось на приятную твердость и перестало помещаться во рту. Эрик применил ручной захват, обхватив губами головку, и вскоре был вознагражден слабым стоном.  
– Ага! – возликовал он, отрываясь от своего занятия. – Проснулся, наконец, симулянт?  
Но симулянт просыпаться упорно не желал. Лежал на кровати в совершенно расхристанном виде – с зацелованными губами и хорошим таким стояком и, тяжело дыша, сжимал в кулаках покрывало.  
А вот это было уже интересно.  
– Чарли, прекращай эту комедию, – ласково попросил его Эрик. – Ты дождешься, что я тебя трахну.  
Пациент безмолвствовал.  
– Чарли, я серьезно тебя трахну, – предупредил Эрик.  
Ответом была тишина, перемежаемая прерывистым дыханием.  
– Ну, ты сам напросился! – вздохнул Эрик и одним рывком стащил с Чарльза брюки вместе с бельем.  
Тот задрожал всем телом.  
– Шшш, – прошептал Эрик. – Не бойся. Я все сделаю правильно. – Он аккуратно устроился сверху и снова начал целовать с нарочитой неторопливостью – веки, щеки, губы, уши. Перешел на шею, легонько куснул в основание и, зализав, подул.  
Дрожь под ним усилилась.  
Эрик довольно усмехнулся и, примерившись, лизнул сосок.  
У Чарльза сорвалось дыхание.  
Эрик немедленно повторил свой опыт со вторым соском, с удовольствием отметил прерывистый вздох и принялся покрывать поцелуями грудь, постепенно спускаясь к животу.  
Когда, наконец, он добрался до цели, Чарльза трясло, как в лихорадке. Эрик решил, что это добрый знак, и раскрыл ладонь, поймав в нее жестяную баночку с кольдкремом, которую он совершенно случайно заметил на тумбочке.  
– Последний шанс. – Он сам с трудом узнал собственный голос – настолько хрипло тот звучал.  
Чарльз продолжал играть в несознанку.  
Эрик зарычал и отвел его ногу в сторону. Крышка банки, вжикнув, ударилась о стену. В воздухе приятно запахло миндалем. Эрик накрыл ртом заждавшийся член и, щедро намазав один палец, просунул его туда, вниз, в тесное-сжатое-горячее. Лизнул головку раз, другой, дождался, когда Чарльз чуть–чуть расслабится, и начал медленно–медленно вводить уже два пальца в том же ритме, что работал языком. А потом, вставив пальцы до конца, резко их развел и наделся горлом на член, одновременно прихватив его у основания.  
Чарльза выгнуло дугой. Он протяжно застонал, вскидывая бедра, и Эрик даже не осознав толком, что это означает, вдруг оказался на нем, и в нем, неистово целуя раскрытые в беззвучном крике губы, вбиваясь все сильнее и сильнее, до упора, до одури, до звона в ушах, не в силах остановиться даже на мгновение.  
Он не продержался и минуты – слишком долго этого хотел. Кончил позорно, бурно, как подросток, и упал на Чарльза, совершенно машинально – еще зубы тому выбить не хватало – сдернув с головы шлем. И мельком порадовался мокрой лужице под животом.

– Эрик, – совершенно ясным – будто и не было ничего – голосом произнес Чарльз. – Эрик, это ты?  
– Нет, это Папа Римский, – буркнул в ответ на такую явную глупость Эрик, начинающий стремительно засыпать. – Дай поспать, симулянт несчастный. Все нервы нам с Хэнком вымотал.  
– Эрик!  
– Мм?..  
– Мне кажется, или моя нога у тебя на спине?  
– Мм!..  
– А ты не мог бы мне объяснить, – оч-чень вежливо осведомился Чарльз, – как она туда попала?  
Тут Эрик узнал этот сверхвежливый тон (Чарльз при нем паниковал всего один раз, но этого хватило), и сон с него как ветром сдуло.  
– Ты ее туда положил, – ответил он, приподымаясь на локтях. – Чарли, ты чего?  
Тот помотал головой, изо всех сих зажмурившись. Но предательская слезинка все равно успела проскользнуть на свободу.  
– Господи, да что с тобой? – Эрик даже немного испугался. Он осторожно снял пресловутую ногу со своей спины и улегся на бок, притянув Чарльза к себе. – Чего ты переполошился? Ну, нога, ну, на спине – с кем не бывает? – приговаривал он, гладя растрепанную голову.  
– С парализованными людьми, – сдавленным голосом отозвался Чарльз, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. – Со мной в частности. Если без сыворотки. Но я ее не принимал: я тебя чувствую. И Хэнка в кабинете тоже. И остальных.  
– Как в кабинете? – дернулся Эрик. – Я ему покажу, вуайеристу несчастному!  
– Он спит, – успокоил его Чарльз. – Как и все остальные. Что здесь произошло?  
– А ты как думаешь? – похабно ухмыльнулся Эрик.  
– Эрик!  
Тот вздохнул.  
– Ладно, шутки в сторону. Когда ты пришел в себя? – серьезно спросил он.  
Оказалось, только что. Ровно в тот момент, когда он снял шлем.  
– Твою мать, – обреченно проговорил Эрик и закрыл лицо рукой.

Фейспалм помог. Известный своей добротой и альтруизмом Чарльз тут же перестал паниковать, вместо этого принявшись утешать скрипящего зубами Эрика, объясняя, что он совершенно не против, что его оттрахали во сне, а очень даже за, потому что сны ему снились соответствующие, с Эриком же в главной роли, не считая каких-то средневековых костюмов типа платьев с длинным шлейфом и штанов с пуфами…  
На штанах с пуфами Эрик не выдержал – начал хохотать, прижимая к себе это болтливое недоразумение, которое радостно улыбалось своим неприлично алым ртом и сияло глазами в ответ.  
В общем, дело кончилось предсказуемо.  
– Пошевели ногой, – попросил Эрик, отстраняясь.  
Слегка ошалевший от нехватки кислорода Чарльз послушался.  
– Не получается, – огорченно сказал он и тут же вскрикнул – коварный Эрик подло его ущипнул. Нога рефлекторно дернулась, вдарив обидчику по бедру коленом.  
– Ага! – радостно провозгласил тот, потирая ушибленное место. – Я же говорил – симулянт.  
– Но это же невозможно, – убежденно сказал Чарльз, разглядывая свою ногу, как нечто постороннее. – Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но…  
– Только никому не говори, – перебил его Эрик. – Не хватало мне тут очереди из страждущих паралитиков.  
– Эрик! – фыркнул Чарльз.  
– А если серьезно, я не думаю, что дело во мне. Я думаю, дело в Церебро. И в твоем пострадавшем мозге. – Он легонько щелкнул Чарльза по макушке.  
– А я думаю, все повлияло, – задумчиво протянул тот. – Не зря же я очнулся, стоило тебе снять шлем. Наверное, мы с Хэнком могли бы повторить… – Его глаза затуманились. Этот взгляд Эрику тоже был хорошо знаком. Обычно за ним следовали разрушения – малой и средней степени тяжести. Но не в этом случае. В этом случае степень была бы не просто высокой – неизмеримой.  
Эрик щелкнул пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание. Чарльз вернулся из своих научных эмпирей и вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Нет, – доходчиво объяснил ему Эрик. – Ты понял? НЕТ. Если ты, конечно, меня… – Он не договорил. Еще чего не хватало!  
– Ох, – дошло до Чарльза. – Конечно. Конечно, я тебя… А ты разве нет?  
– Балбес! – с чувством произнес Эрик и накрыл этого балбеса покрывалом.  
Простудится еще. Принцессы, они такие, знаете ли. Нежные.

– Еще раз назовешь меня принцессой, пойдешь спать на коврик к Хэнку.  
– Да, Ваше Высочество!  
– Эрик!


End file.
